This application makes reference to and claims all benefits accruing under 35 U.S.C. Section 119 from an application for xe2x80x9cObject-Oriented Exchange Managing System and Exchange Resources Installing Methodxe2x80x9d filed in the Korean Industrial Property Office on Sep. 1, 1999 and there duly assigned Ser. No. 99-36987.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exchange management system, and in particular, to a system for integrally managing a plurality of exchanges using an object-oriented technique and method for managing the installation of exchange resources.
2. Description of the Related Art
A switching system is generally coupled to manage different types of exchanges, such as an Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) switching system, Time Division Switching System-10 (TDX-10), and Shared Secret Data System. The main processor in each exchange is responsible for the management of its own exchange, and this type of management is maintained and implemented as a sub-level function that is partly integrated with the call processing software feature in a conventional public network. When physical resources are added/reduced or a software function is modified in the exchange system, a relational database, which is configured in the form of a procedure program, is used to access and update data via a language interface.
Therefore, in a switching system having a plurality of exchanges, the management function of each exchange in a switching system can overburden the system and reduce the performance of the switching service. Moreover, the addition of a new function or an increase/decrease in the exchange resources can influence and interfere with other programs in the switching system, thereby impairing the normal operation of the switching system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an exchange managing system using an object-oriented technique, and a method for managing the installation of exchange resources.
The above object can be achieved by providing an object-oriented exchange managing system and a method for installing an exchange resource. In an object-oriented exchange managing system according to the present invention, a user interface processor interfaces data with an operator, and an ICP conversion processor interfaces data with a plurality of exchanges coupled to the exchange managing system. A Scoping Function Processor analyses a RESOURCE INSTALLATION REQUEST message received from the operator via the user interface processor and determines the scope of a class to be processed from a base class that defines protocols and functions of the requested resource. A Filtering Function Processor processes the property values, which defines the state of the object, in response to the operator-requested condition in the class. A Resource Installation Processor generates an object instance representative of the information about the corresponding resource and transmits the object instance to the corresponding exchange via the IPC conversion processor. An Object Data Base Management System (ODBMS) stores the object instance received from the Resource Installation Processor.